faith_the_sci_fi_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexia
Hexia is a God in the FAITH universe. Hexia looks for people willing to use their genius and power for the common good. Instead of forcing them to submit to the ideas of others, Hexia encourages free thought and for people to spread their own ways. Followers Hexians want the best for all people, but they understand that most people are brainwashed or unfit to decide what is best by themselves. Hexians have come to terms with this sad reality, and they will follow their ideas and try to make them a reality for everyone else, even those that do not acknowledge those ideas as true and good yet. Hexians know that once their ideas are established, people will be capable of collaborating and forming a true community in which everyone will learn to overcome their personal desires and to see through lies and manipulation. Mediocrity will be raised to greatness. At their core, people are simply a combination of complex, ongoing chemical reactions that are constantly responding to their environment. The illusion of choice is powerful and deeply rooted in our rational minds, because there is a tendency to separate the self from the chemistry that runs our bodies and minds. The truth is that we are the chemistry, and chemistry works by following rules, not choices. When you are in a laboratory and a chemical reaction goes wrong, you do not yell at the test tube, and you do not blame it on the evilness or laziness of the compounds - they have no choice in how they react. People are like chemical compounds: they react as such, and they should be treated as such. And sometimes, one compound needs to be removed to save the whole reaction. Democracy is a beautiful and necessary concept, but in an unequal society it is destined to fail. In a democracy there are different powers, lobbies, groups, associations, industries, and many other kinds of pressure groups. Choices are made based on what is possible and allowed by those powers. As they are not constant nor in agreement, changes proposed by many different and conflicted powers can take place. However, the general trend is obvious and logical: in the long run most changes lean towards the strongest power, because those that have the most resources have the best chances of winning and securing even more resources. Power is thus accumulated in one end of society, which in turn enables said end to gain ever more power in a never ending cycle. The final picture is something very different from democracy and way less pretty. Hexians want a society for everyone but it is clear that letting everyone decide has the grave danger of ending up following the decisions of the most powerful. Hexians are tired of trying to convince people of complex ideas to improve society, and of being defeated by charmers selling short term happiness and easy ways out. Their ways are sometimes unethical, sometimes criminal and most of the times so grey that they are really hard to explain on their own. But Hexians look at the bigger picture: they understand that some steps will be harsh when creating the path to a new way of living. It is the duty of a good Hexian to find ways to improve society, regardless of what people might think. What is truly important is that their grandchildren will live in a better place. History will recognise the efforts of the just. Category:Gods